On The Other Side
by otkcp
Summary: A next generation fic with many twists spoilers for DH. Slash, femslash, spanking, swearing, sex, violence, mpreg, mentions of child abuse and plenty of fluff and humour too. Read and Review!
1. September First

**Chapter One: September First**

Remus Lupin noticed that the bed next to him was empty, he rolled over and climbed out of bed, summer was over now and a slight chill had begun to creep into the early mornings. He slipped his cold feet into a pair of worn grey slippers and pulled a dressing gown made of light cotton on over the boxers and tee-shirt he'd slept in the night before.

He shuffled out of the bedroom and down the hall, he poked his head into the first ajar door and saw his youngest child, his little girl Abigail fast asleep tucked safely in between her sheets where she belonged, he looked over to the other bed where Abi's eleven year old sister Estella slept, Remus knew he would have to wake her soon, it was after all the first of September, the summer was over and school was about to start once more.

He quietly crept to the next slightly open door where the two eleven year old boys that completed their set of triplets slumbered. Seath and Orion looked so peaceful as they dreamed, of the mischief they would cause once they were back at school, no doubt, they were after all the sons of not one, but two Marauders.

The next door was closed and Remus knew that his eldest was not asleep in there, no this time he was at his Mother's house, but they would see each other at the station before the train, this would be Teddy's second to last year at Hogwarts and it made his Father feel particularly old. This year was going to be hard, it was the triplets first time to school and Remus knew that his lover was having a hard time with it, the babies they had raised were growing up and it was scary. At least little Abi would be at home with them for a few more years to come.

The aging were-wolf continued down the hall, down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen where he found his lover looking morosely out the window. Remus walked over and wrapped his arms around the wizard at the table, and kissed him on the forehead "oh Padfoot it's not that bad, you know they'll love school".

Sirius Black managed a small smile "it's not that Moony, it's just that forty-two years ago today I meet my best mate and Merlin I miss him so much" Remus could see pale tears trailing down the face in front of him, he had noticed over the years that as Sirius got older, he missed his late best friend more and more and to be honest, he did too. Both of them watching Lily and James's son grown up, watching him become a father and watching those children grow to, was amazing, that was true but also very hard and very sad knowing that the pair should be here to experience it.

"Come on Love, we've got to put on our happy faces and get our kids off to school, then after they're safely on the train; you, Abi and I can go and visit them, tell them how much we love and miss them and remember the good times and not just the bad ones"Remus pulled the other man tohis feet.

Sirius wiped the tears from his face and said "right, let's go get the midgets up" and his beautiful, mischievous smile reappeared on his face as he turned into a giant shaggy black dog and bounded up the stairs, seconds later Remus had a smile of his own as he heard the shrieks of his now awake children.

"Jeeze, Dad, gross!" Seath yelled as his dog of a rather licked his face and woke him suddenly from his sleeping state his complaints were mirrored seconds later by his brother; Orion threw his pillow at the retreating canine form of his father before falling back onto his bed in hopes of falling back to sleep.

"Oi Ry it's the first today" Seath said suddenly as it dawned on him, today they would be off to Hogwarts, Orion shot up, a big smile on his face "right you are Sea, right you are" Orion said as he scrambled out of bed and followed his brother down stairs for their last breakfast at home before they'd be off to school.

Harry Potter woke early that chilly September morning, he had children to get ready for the first day of term, he looked over at the crib where he youngest lay sleeping, it had been only a few hours since he was awake with the crying baby. He was so tired, sometimes being a single parent was harder than anything and it was lonely too.

He decided to let the baby sleep, she would wake for her bottle soon enough. Harry left his bedroom and went to the one next door, his one and a half year old daughter Milla was sitting up in her cot, waiting for her Daddy to come and pick her up.

"Dada!" the little girl demanded, lifting her arms out to him, Harry smiled at the tot "good morning Mimi, did you sleep well?" he asked as he got her up and lay her on the changing table and quickly changed her nappy, being quite not to wake his sleeping seven year old daughter Maple. It seemed that this year his custody days for the three youngest children that he shared with exes all fell on the same day, great, he would not only be busy trying to get his older children off to school, he would have his little ones under foot too.

He was almost wishing that Albus and James had chosen to stay with their mother the night before school started but they had instead chosen to be with him. His and Ginny's only little girl together, Lily, had decided to be with her Mum for her last night before her first day at Hogwarts and Harry didn't blame her, it did also mean one less child for him to get ready and he'd still be there to see her off from the platform as he had with each of his sons.

Speaking of sons, Harry carried Milla with him out of the room that she shared with her sisters and into the next room where Jamie and Al were sleeping, Harry often found himself wishing he had never put those two boys in the same room, it had been asking for trouble, his boys were so different in so many ways, James Sirius lived up to his name, he was a prankster, a Marauder to the core and a very proud Gryffindor too. Albus Severus also lived up to his name; he was a quiet and calm kid, he was cunning and very smart, not as much of a prankster but very adept at payback, he was after all a Slytherin.

Harry didn't mind how different they were, he didn't think he could handle it if Albus had turned out just like James, it would have been like raising the Weasley twins and Harry didn't think he could cope with that. He was having enough trouble with his four year old son Harrison following in his big brother's footsteps.

"Al, Jamie time to get up, you have five minutes or I'll set Harris on you" he warned, Albus climbed out of bed grumbling but James just rolled over and covered his head with his pillow, that boy was not a morning person. The last bedroom on that floor had a sleeping whirlwind known as Harrison in it and the tired father was not going to go out of his way to wake him up just yet. With Milla still on his hip he headed downstairs, he knocked on the door of the only bedroom on the first floor.

"Up Evan, back to school today" he reminded his eldest son, Evan Cedric Chang-Potter was sixteen, he was Captain of the Gryffindor Quditch team and seeker too, just like both of his parents. He was already as tall as his father, with the same messy black mop for hair. His eyes were a swirl of onyx and emerald, the shape was reminiscent of his Chinese heritage. He was a heart breaker and even if both of his parents hadn't been famous he'd undoubtedly be very popular.

"Right then Mimi, want to help Daddy make some breakfast, huh?"

"Ronald wake up, it's the first day of school" Molly Weasley said to her youngest son from the doorway, the red headed man mumbled into his pillow "don't want to go to school" and tried to go back to sleep. Molly rolled her eyes "not you, your children" she reminded him, but he didn't stir again.

Sixteen year old Violet Rhonda Weasley walked past her father's bedroom and noticed her Grandmother trying to wake the sleeping man "I'll wake him Grandma Molly" she offered, the older witch smiled at her "thank you sweet heart".

"Dad, time to get up" she didn't get much of a reply, just a few grumbles that she wasn't even sure were actually words so she decided to change her method "Dad, Lilac's pregnant" the man sat up with a start "What? How? Who?" he shouted and Violet just laughed. The man in the bed next to him also sat up.

"Ron calm down, I'm sure she's only joking" he turned to the teen "good morning Violet, are you trying to give your poor father a heart attack?" Oliver Wood asked his lover's daughter "no, of course not, I just knew that it'd wake him up" she said with a giggle.

"Why did you say Lilac was pregnant and not yourself?" he asked and she said "simple, I'm not a girly slag like Lilac and he never would have actually believed it" it was clear that the sisters didn't get along despite being identical twins, which had surprised their family, as Fred and George were inseparable.

"Violet, don't talk about your sister like that, speaking of, where is she?" he asked as his heart rate finally slowed to normal, why did he have to have so many daughters? He had three teenage daughters now, his twins with Lavender Brown and his and Hermione's daughter Rose, who was newly thirteen, but he also had three younger daughters too, his and Parvati's nine year old Vamsi Lucinda, his seven year old with Sally-Anne Perks, Annabelle Mollie and his little daughter Rhiannon Grace with Romilda Vane, the only one of his children he had primary custody of. He had six daughters and just one son, Hugo who would be off to Hogwarts for the first time today.

"She stayed at Mum's, remember? She likes that Mum is all supportive of her first day fashion freak out" the teen said, rolling her eyes. Violet was a Quditch playing tomboy who couldn't stand her twin's utter girlyness.

"Right, well I bet your Grandma has breakfast ready" Ron had changed over the years, but not that much.

Rose Weasley was up and getting ready for school bright and early, she was excited about going back, third year was going to be great, she was going to be taking Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures as her additional subjects and she was very excited, she like her mother loved to learn.

The first day of term had once been a joyful occasion for Hermione but now days she dreaded it, she would miss her children of course but it was her Husband's leaving that was hardest, especially with the newest addition to the family, Jean Myra, being only a month old. She felt like a single mother during the school term and it was hard, especially as she would be left with seven children between the ages of eight and a month old being left at home with her.

Hermione had been married twice before this one, she and Ron had married post war had had two children and decided to move on, Rose was now thirteen and going back to Hogwarts for her third year and their son Hugo who would be off for the first time. From her second marriage, to Viktor Krum she also had two children, an eight year old daughter Ana-Sofia "Sofi" and a son Matthias "Mattie" who was seven, that marriage had been a terrible one, with a very nasty ending, that had Hermione fleeing Bulgaria in secret with her children and only allowing their father supervised visits once a month during the year.

She was a step-mother to her husband, Severus's twelve year old twins Eileen and Sebastian and together she and Severus had five biological children, their first child together Severus Brian "Sevvy" was now six and best friend with his older half brother Mattie. Four year old Silas, two year old twin girls Sabrina and Rowena and of course new baby Jean.

Hermione and Severus loved their large and blended family very much but having so many children could be hard, especially on Hermione when she was left behind with the little ones during the year. Severus leaned over and kissed his wife, sometimes it was still odd to him to be married to his former student, but he loved her and she loved him.

"Good morning Luv" he said and the younger witch smiled "good morning, now hurry up, we have lot's to do today" she said as she bustled around the house making sure that all the children were up, dressed, fed and those who needed to be, packed.

Draco Malfoy hurried his children along, it was that time of year again and the single father was sad to see his two older boys go, his son Demetrius with Pansy was sixteen, he was tall, with blonde hair and grey eyes just like his father, he was the Slytherin Quditch Captain and Keeper, he was a heart breaker for sure.

Scorpius, his younger half brother who looked as much like his father as his brother was also a Slytherin and also on the Quditch team, he was a Chaser, his best friend Albus Potter was their Seeker. The unlikely friendship had surprised their fathers but the boys were so close that no one tried to interfere with friendship. Draco's Godfather Severus was close to and cared greatly for both boys and had nurtured the friendship.

"Well come on sons, we have much to do today" the tired blonde said, he was tired of being alone, tired of pining after a man who would never want him, shaking his head Draco pushed those thoughts back and went to join his mother in helping his sons get ready for the school term.

Petunia Dursley had felt sure that once her nephew was out of the house that would be the last she would think of him, of her sister and of the world that they had both belonged to, a world she could not. Her Dudders had grown up into a fine man, gone to University and was now working as a partner in the company Vernon now owned, he was married now too, his wife Marnie was lovely as were their two children, Lance who was nine and Maria who is seven.

When Dudley had grown, Petunia had wondered what she would do with her life; she had never once imagined that she would finally get the daughter she had always wished for. But that is what happened, at the age of forty-five Petunia and Vernon Dursley had welcomed a second child into the world, Daisy Marjorie Dursley.

The mother had wondered from the beginning when her daughter had opened her emerald green eyes, just like her Aunt's and Cousin's if it would mean anything about her little girl, Vernon ignored the eyes and told anyone who asked that the child had gotten them from Petunia's grandmother, which in itself was not untrue. But a mother always knows or suspects at least.

On Daisy's eleventh birthday the dreaded letter came and Petunia felt her heart break, Vernon had shut his little girl out completely upon finding out that she too was a "freak" like Lily and Harry. The little girl was so confused; she had cried her heart out into her big brother's chest.

He had said "shh Daisy, don't listen to Dad, he'll never change, but remember that I will always love you Bug". Her mother had pulled away too, she had taken the child to get her supplies, but had not gone in with her, instead getting the bar matron, Hannah Abbott to take the girl around and waiting for her safely outside in the "normal" world.

Daisy was excited to be going to school, to be getting from her father's angry words and her mother's sad eyes. She would be going to a place where she wouldn't be the different one and she was so very excited about it.

"Thanks Mum" she said as her breakfast was put in front of her. her father had gone to work early, to avoid taking her to Kings Cross station.

**A/N: so what do you guys think? It's just the start, we will be following the next generation at Hogwarts and their families at home...will Hermione's third marriage survive the school year? Will Ron and Oliver be happy and get married? Will Harry finally find love? These questions and more will be answered in time. **


	2. Kings Cross

**Chapter Two: Kings Cross**

Kings Cross station was very busy on September first one of the guards had noticed, each year on this day for as long back as he could remember the station was flooded with a great deal of families, many of the children pushing trolleys with large trunks and some of them seemed to have hooting owls in travel cages, but the guard just shook his head, they never caused any trouble so he let it go.

Draco Malfoy rushed through the crowds of people, shooing his sons forward, the first day of term was always nuts, so many students and parents rushing to make it to the Hogwarts express on time, he was glad that this year, neither of his exes were bothering to see his sons off with him, he didn't want to have to deal with the drama that came with Pansy and Astoria. Pansy's husband, Theodore Nott would be seeing off the son and daughter that the couple shared.

He watched his son's, although the two looked so very alike they were so different, Demetrius was stubborn and ambitious, he was often rude and entitled and very spoilt, he was very much like the young Draco that most of the world had seen, but he could be sweet and kind too, it was hidden are farther between as he got older.

Scorpius was more like the young Draco that not many people had gotten to see, just his godfather and his best friend Blaise. Scorpius was kind and gentle, he was brave and loyal to his family and friends but he was still a Slytherin, he was ambitious and cunning, but less rude, less entitled than his older brother and Draco was grateful, he loved both his boys but sometimes he wished that Pansy and Theodore hadn't turned Demetrius into such a pureblood brat.

"Where is he, he's meant to meet me here" Scorpius muttered as he strained his neck and stood on his tippy-toes to try and spot someone among the sea of people, his best friend was meant to be here already and he was anxious to find him, they hadn't seen each other all summer, the only contact they'd had in two months was through the instant message parchment, almost all day everyday but it wasn't the same as being at Hogwarts, sharing a dorm and going to meals and classes together.

A voice sounded over the crowed "Scorpi!" and the blonde boy took off running and was met halfway by a boy with messy black hair. Many of the other parents and students stared as the two thirteen year old boys embraced one another, laughing and talking a mile a minute, both with the biggest smiles on their faces that their fathers' had seen all summer, as if now that they were back together, everything was right in the world again.

Watching his son, there were times like this that Harry wondered if there was more between Al and Scorpius then just friendship, he knew that he had often greeted Ron and Hermione with hugs after being apart for long enough, but it was the look on the boys' faces that made him wonder the most, the look that now they were together again they were whole once more.

Albus pulled away from the blonde boy and jogged over to where his parents stood, he hugged Luna first "bye Mama, I'll see you at Christmas" he kissed her on the cheek and then turned to Ginny "bye Mum, I love you" he kissed her cheek too "goodbye sweet boy, have a good year" the mother said as she turned to hug another of her children.

"Bye Dad" he let his father pull him into his arms, it was the place he had always felt safest as he grew up, his Dad was a hero, a warrior who would protect him no matter what. Harry breathed in the smell of his son and smiled "I love you Al, have a wonderful time this year okay?" the boy nodded and lent down to kiss the head of the baby in the sling.

He quickly hugged and said goodbye to the younger siblings he was leaving behind, his Grandma Molly caught him in a hug as did his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, each of them giving him their love and reminding him to behave (Molly and Hermione) and reminding him to cause a little mischief too (Sirius and Ron). Once he was done with his goodbyes he ran back over to join Scorpius and board the train.

Harry had already hugged and said goodbye to his three sons and a few of his nieces and nephews too, now it was his daughter Lily's turn. "I'll miss you Daddy" she said as she snuggled into his chest, he couldn't believe he would now have four children at Hogwarts, when had he gotten so old? Maple bounced up and down next to him "I want a hug too Lil" she whined.

The redheaded girl pulled away from her father with a kiss for him and the baby before turning and picking up her seven year old sister as best she could "be good okay Mae?" she told the girl "and remember that I love you and you can owl me anytime" she promised the little girl, she had already said all her goodbyes to the others, it was time to get on the train, she was just waiting on Estella.

Sirius Black was hugging each of his triplets in turns; he couldn't believe that the babies he had carried, given birth to and raised with Remus were actually off to Hogwarts, it was a bitter sweet moment, he was excited for them and knew that this was important but the father in him didn't want his children away from where he could keep them safe.

Remus and already hugged and kissed the triplets and was now holding Abi who was crying and kicking her legs "I want to go too, I want to go with Stella and Sea and Ry" the little girl yelled, Sirius let go of Seath who he was currently hugging and shooed the three off to the Hogwarts express "go on, go get a good compartment, have a good year and remember that you're Marauders" he said as they scampered off.

Putting his brave face on, Sirius turned to Remus and their youngest and took the screaming child off of the other man's hands "shh Abi, stop you screaming Princess" she shushed her "come on now, let's watch the train leave and we'll go visit Aunty Lils and Uncle Prongs okay?" he said gently, his children loved going with him to visit the graves of his best friend and his wife from time to time because they loved to hear the stories that the grown-ups would tell to each other and their departed companions.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station many of the parents stood and wondered what this year at Hogwarts would hold for their children.

**A/N: I know this chapter's a bit shorter than the last but I swear I'll try and make the next one longer. This story will often switch from one person to another like in the first chapter but I'll try and make sure that it has something to indicate the change...well hope you enjoy.**


	3. The Train to Hogwarts

**Chapter Three: The Train to Hogwarts**

Daisy Dursley poked her head into a few compartments on the train only to find them filled with older students, she didn't want to sit with the older children nor did she want to bother anyone so she kept going down the corridor. A redheaded girl who was just returning from using the loo smiled at Daisy and said "have you got anywhere to sit?" she asked and the strawberry blonde girl shook her head 'no'.

"You can come sit with us if you like, I'm Lily" she said offering the shy girl her hand, which she accepted "Thank you, I'm Daisy" she replied as she shook the offered hand, Lily smiled "we both have flower names, isn't that cool" she asked.

As they entered the compartment Lily made some introductions "Daisy these are my cousins, that's Estella" she then pointed to the next person "and that's Seath and next to him is Orion, those two and Stella are triplets" she said and then introduced the redheaded boy "and this is Hugo" Daisy smiled shyly and each of them in turn.

"Guys this is Daisy, she's going to sit with us" there was a chorus of greetings as Lily and Daisy sat down "so Daisy tell us about yourself, your family?" Lily asked and Daisy said shyly "my family aren't magical like me" she started and they were off, telling Daisy all about magic and Hogwarts.

...

Albus collapsed onto the seat next to Scorpius, he felt contented and he was on his way back to Hogwarts with his best friend who he would see every day for until Christmas. He had be scared of being out into Slytherin but when it had actually happened he had met and become best friends with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and for that he was grateful.

Scorpius smiled happily as he and Al dissolved into conversation, he had missed him so much, The Instant Message Parchment had not been the same, nor had the occasional owl they'd sent one another had not been the same as the easy, casual and comfortable fun.

"So Al how was your summer? Tell me everything!" Scorpius demanded, Rose who was sitting across from her cousin, rolled her eyes, as if Scorpius didn't already know everything about Al's summer, the two had been constantly in contact with each of using the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes IM Parchment that Uncle Harry had given then for Christmas in their second year.

Rose decided to ignore the boys and their idiocy and turned instead to her best friend, Scorpius's maternal cousin and Rose's fellow Gryffindor, Delphine Greengrass and began discussing the new classes they would be taking this year.

...

James was in a compartment somewhere else on the train planning the perfect back to school prank with his fellow fourth year Gryffindors and cousins, Freddie and Fabian, the trio had been a dreaded grouping by their family since they were just toddlers, they were trouble makers and pranksters and very proud to be so.

Jamie Potter had been nick named Prongs Jr, by his Uncle Padfoot very early on in his life and he loved it, he tried very hard to live up to his names, James Sirius "Prongs Jr." And well Freddie and Fabian were often thought of as the new Weasley twins but although they had the same surname and even looked nearly identical the two were not twins, they were not even brothers, but they were cousins born about a week apart and raised together, sharing a bedroom, they were so close that even they sometimes forgot that they weren't twins.

Freddie was the son of George and Angelina Weasley (nee Johnson) he was born on April 9th 2000; he had a little sister Roxanne who was two years younger than him. Fabian was the son of Fred Weasley and Lee Jordan, he was born nine days after his cousin on the 18th of May, he too was the big brother to a younger sister, also two years younger; Jordan-Ginny, she was a few months older than her cousin Roxie but the two were nearly as close to one another as their brothers.

"Hmm I don't know about dung bombs mates" Jamie said.

...

Evan Chang-Potter was a popular bloke, qudditch captain and the son of two famous people and he knew that some people only wanted to be his friend or around him because of it, but Teddy Lupin and Ignatius "Iggy" Weasley were his family, his cousins and friends, they knew him for him and hung out with his because of who he was and not because he had famous parents and he'd grown up in the Wizarding Tabloids, everyone had known about his parents epic custody battle but Teddy and Iggy didn't mind.

Teddy's parents weren't together either and he spent split time with each of them and well Iggy's parents didn't even have custody of him, his mother Penelope had had weekly supervised visits at the Burrow where he'd grown up, during his childhood, after she had lost custody due to a drinking problem and mental breakdown leading to her then one year old being neglected. His Dad Percy had never tried to take custody from his parents but his son had often come to stay with him, his wife and two daughters from time to time.

Iggy didn't mind, he had ended up with three sets of parents in a way, Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur were more like his Mum and Dad then his grandparents and he loved them as such, he then had his Dad and step-mother whom he called Aunt Audrey, he got along with them well enough and there was his Mum and her husband Lyle Boot (paternal older cousin of Terry Boot).

And then he had his brothers and sisters, his Dad and Audrey had two little girls, Molly was in fourth year now and Lucy in second year, his two brothers from his mother Bevan and Gary were still young only five and six and Iggy didn't know them as well as he knew his sisters, but he loved them all the same.

Teddy was a big brother too, his Dad and Sirius, whom he had called his Paddy from a very young age had eleven year old triplets and a seven year old girl too, his Mum and Uncle Charlie (who was like a third dad to him) had three children, Griffin who was in his second year now and twins Elladora and Isla who were a couple of years off from starting Hogwarts.

"Only two years to go" Teddy said with a sigh.

...

Roxanne "Roxie" Weasley lounged comfortably on the seat of her compartment, her cousins Jordan-Ginny "Jordgi", Lucy and Louis as well as her unofficially adopted cousins Eileen "Lenni" and Sebastian "Basti" Snape and Lorcan (Huffelpuff) and Lysander (Ravenclaw) Scalemander.

Jordgi, Roxie, Lenni and Louis were now second year Gryffindors, Lucy was a Ravenclaw and Sebastian a Slytherin. They were joined by their friends, Sean Thomas-Finnigan, Andrew Spinnet, and Kallie Bell from Gryffindor, Erica Macmillan and Aminda Patil from Ravenclaw and Adriano Zabini and Merrick Perkins from Slytherin and of course their loyal friends in yellow Harlan Abbot and Timmy Edgecombe.

Their friends were in and out of the compartment, as they couldn't fit almost all of the second years into one compartment at one time, so they took turns, sometimes popping in and out of other compartments, strolling the corridor going from carriage to carriage, which of course annoyed many of the older students, especially the head boy and girls and prefects too.

"Come on Jordgi, time to rule the school" Roxie said smiling as they got off of the train and headed to the thestral drawn carriages.

**A/N: Okay so yeah the last bit was crap I know, but hope you liked the first bit =D Review guys!**


	4. Letters Home

**Chapter Four: Letters Home**

Dearest Daddies (and Abi),

We got off to Hogwarts just fine so you can stop worrying (that means you too Daddy Padfoot, I know you're worrying) the sorting went well and I am a proud new member of Slytherin...got you right, Daddy Moony is Daddy Padfoot still breathing? I'm only kidding, Gryffindor pride and all that jazz.

_Fathers I am very sorry for our sister's very cruel joke, I too hope that Messer Padfoot is among the living still, the world would be such a dull place without him. I myself am now a proud red and gold lion, ah well my lesser brother wishes a word with you, tata._

**Dad 1 and Dad 2 I do believe that Hogwarts is domed with us here, what with Prongs Jr, Freddie and Beanie already causing mayhem but alas we too must add our own brand of mischief to this noble place of learning **_(promise not to get caught we do Dad Padfoot)_**, terribly sorry for that, my idiot of a brother doesn't seem to know how to take turns. **_(I do so!). _**See? Idiot! **_(Stop calling me an idiot!)._

They're both idiots and I don't know how I put up with them, well it is getting late and we have classes for the first time tomorrow...so I say now good night and good bye, I Love you guys.

**Yes, yes, much love to you all.**

_Oh alright, Stella is making me say that I love you...I guess I do._

Estella, _Orion_ **& Seath**

**...**

Dear Papa,

I know you will not rest easy until I have assured you that the train, it occupants, especially myself arrived safely. Rest assured I am here and in one piece, as is my dolt of a brother whom we both know is inconsiderate and will unlikely write you.

I am very glad to be back and am nicely settled into my dorm room once more. Well I best be off to bed, I shall write you again at the end of the week.

Your son,

Scorpius

P.S Al says "Hi"

...

Daddy!

I'm in Gryffindor, so are Stella, Sea, Ry and Hugo...you should have seen the look on Auntie Min's face (I mean Professor McGonagall) I don't think she was too pleased with having us all in her house, I think that because she already has Jamie, Freddie, Beanie and even Louis that she's probably wondering why someone else could have gotten the new Marauders, maybe Uncle Sev (um, Professor Snape) gah remembering to call them all Professor is going to be hard.

I promise not to give her too hard a time and I'll try to real the others in too. We have Vi and Lilac's sister Lizzy in our dorm and Milly Vane-McLaggen too, plus another girl I don't know called Kadence who is just like them. But Stella and I made a new friend, her name is Daisy and she is really great and she's a new Gryffindor...but we met her on the train and I think we would have been friends even if she was in another house.

Al told me to let you know that he's fine before I went up to bed, and Ev and Jamie said to let you know they'll write you later in the week. Al is going to write Mum and Mama and I got to do you, isn't that great?

Love always,

Lily

...

Mum &Mama

I know I promised you a quick update once I arrived. I'm sure you'll hear but all of our lot are Lions this time round and I know Auntie Min is not the most pleased person about it, especially the Lupin-Black triplets, I think she would have been fine with just our Lil, she isn't much trouble without Stella and Hugo by her side.

Well kiss the littlies for me and I'll write later. Jamie and Lil send their love, Lil is writing Dad and Jamie opted out this time, but I'll bully him into writing to both you two and Dad later this week. Please check in on Dad and the baby, he's been rather down since that bastard left him.

Well Much love and such

Albus Severus,

PS oh and Scorpius sends his greetings too.

...

Ma and your man friend,

Hope you are well, Dad said I would be able to see you over the Christmas break, unsupervised and everything. I got back to school fine, my little sister Lily is a new Gryffindor and I am of course the new quidditch captain for our Lions.

Bye for now,

Ev.

...

Dear our Parental Units,

All have arrived at Hogwarts safely and as of yet Beanie and I have not caused trouble (I know Mum, you must be proud and Dad and Uncles, we will not disappoint you, give us time) well anyway, Beanie, Roxie, Jordgi and all the cousins send greetings and love, plus promises of weekly owls (from Roxie and Jordgi anyways).

Love from your favourite,

Freddie (and I guess Beanie watched me write it too)

...

**A/N: yeah, again not the best writing but I am trying to get a better sense of each of the characters and how the fit in and interact with each other. Let me know what you think. **


	5. Those at Home

**Chapter Five: Those at Home**

Sirius, Remus and Abi strolled through the gates of the cemetery hand in hand; it was not an uncommon sight to the locals of Godric's Hollow as Sirius came at least once a week to sit at the grave sight of his late best friend and his beautiful wife. He liked to talk to them, to keep them updated on current events within the family; he also sat and reminisced about the past. His children liked to come and hear the stories about the past that were told when they visited Uncle Prongs and Auntie Lils.

It didn't seem odd to little Abi that she was visiting them, she had grown to love them through the stories she'd been told by her Daddies and others who had known them, they were as much a part of her sense of family as their son Harry and his children whom she lived in an adjoining house with. She let go of the hand she was holding and ran a head to the graves, she set down the bouquet of lilies and began talking.

"Hello Uncle Prongs" she stroked her fingers over his name and then repeated the action with Lily's "and hello to you too Auntie Lils, I hope you are happy today and watching over everyone on the train, I miss them already" she said.

"I wanted to go to Hogwarts with them, but Daddies said I was too little, but I get to come visit you and they didn't so I guess I'm lucky" she continued to talk to the graves, her fathers' voices joined hers and the trio sat comfortably enjoying the bitter sweetness of the visit, it gave them comfort but it would never make up for the great loss that Lily and James's deaths had caused.

...

Hermione lay on her bed, she missed her husband already, she loved Severus so very much, but she knew she couldn't be selfish; he was a teacher and one of the bests at that, she also took comfort that she was home with the younger children and he was at school with the older ones, they were still tag teaming the parenting, Lenni had complained that it wasn't fair, the other students got to get away from their parents when they went to school and they didn't.

Baby Jean was sleeping peacefully in her crib next to the bed and the older children were already tucked into their beds, she was left alone with her thoughts but it was okay, she needed time to collect them, to feel sad that Sev was off at work and then pick herself up and be strong and happy for her children.

Her mother would be arriving in a couple of days to stay with them for a little while to help Hermione out the children, as she had so many of them and a little new born to boot. She heard tapping on the window and looked up and noticed her husband's owl Onyx on the window ledge and went to let him in.

Once the window was open the owl sawed in and landed on his perch, he stuck out his leg and allowed Hermione to remove the letter before turning to his water dish and gulping down some of the refreshing liquid.

The letter held updates about the start of term, how the children were and when Severus would be able to come home for a night or two to visit her and the children, it was filled of words to remind her and the children that he loved them and would be home soon. Hermione smiled as she put the letter down, she felt comforted and she knew everyone was safe and that she was loved.

"Mummy?" a little voice said from the doorway, the brunet woman turned and looked at her son "Little Sevvy you are supposed to be asleep in your bed, what are you doing up young man?" She asked, the six year old gave her sad eyes, they were nice eyes, a deep chocolate brown colour just like her own, but his face was all his father, as was the long black hair that framed said face.

"I miss Papa" he said sadly, Hermione opened her arms wide and the little boy shot into them "oh Sevvy, your Papa is just at work you know that" she reminded him as he snuggled against her chest "but I want him to say goodnight to me" he whined.

"I know baby, you Papa sent me a letter tonight, promising to floo tomorrow for bedtime but to give all his little ones a kiss on the nose from him tonight" she tickled his tummy and pulled him to her so that she could kiss his little nose "well there you go, Mummy gave you a kiss from Papa, now you can go to bed" she smiled as she spoke, then clapped her hands together and sent him back off to bed.

...

The older children were now at school and his littlies that he shared custody of were back with their other fathers, after his marriage to Ginny had ended, after a mutual decision was made, Ginny was in love with Luna and not acting on it out of respect for Harry, who was miserable due to keeping in his own feelings, feelings towards other men that he had tried to deny for so long.

Ginny had been a few months pregnant with Lily when she had moved out of the home and into the one Luna shared with her father that was not at all far from the Burrow or the Marauders Hollow where she had lived with Harry and their sons, it had run smoothly, she and Harry were still family and the children were able to come and go freely from the houses, via floo pr by walking that didn't take longer than twenty minutes to do.

Harry had dated a few blokes here and there after his divorce but the first serious relationship he had had after Ginny was with his former Ravenclaw classmate Terry Boot, they had been together for eight months when they decided to have a baby, little Maple Terizah Potter-Boot had been carried by Terry, they had been able to conceive with the aid of a fertility potion that was commonly used buy same sex couples in the magical community.

But the stress of raising a child and trying to maintain their relationship had been too much, the couple had split when Maple was just seven months old, they hadn't been able to keep a friendship the same way Harry had with Ginny, they were mostly civil towards one another but things had become more strained when Terry started his relationship with Zacharias Smith. Custody of Maple was week on week off and had been decided by a case-agent from the department of domestic affairs at the ministry of magic.

Harry had dated casually after the split but being a father of five children, with three different people he had been pretty busy, it wasn't until he met and fell for Anthony Goldstein, another former classmate that he'd gotten serious about someone else, they had fallen hard for one another and after just three month of dating Anthony had fallen pregnant with their son, Harrison Tony Potter had made his way safely into the world and was very much loved by his Daddy Harry and his Dadda Tony too.

Their happy family had been torn apart when Anthony had been murdered by a form Deatheater who had been out to hurt Harry. Baby Harrison hadn't even been a year old when his Dadda had died, his Daddy had felt so terribly guilty and unable to deal with his grief he had jumped straight into a relationship with Colin Creevey who had always wanted him, it had ended pretty soon after it started but not before Colin had gotten pregnant with their child.

Milla Colleen Creevey-Potter was loved very much by her Daddy Harry and Papa, she was shared between the two half and half, Harry had her Thursday, Friday, Saturday and every second Sunday and Colin had her the other days, it was an arrangement that worked well for them, there was no hard feeling between them or anything and they were still able to spend all the special occasions with their daughter together.

He had carried his newest arrival himself, it had been his first pregnancy and going through it alone had been rough, but Harry loved his new little one so very much and had never once regretted having her. Emerald Dahlia Potter's other father was an American quidditch player that Harry had dated, fallen for and had gotten pregnant by in about eight months, it had ended very suddenly, badly and publically, Andrew McCoy had not met his daughter or ever contacted Harry to ask about her.

So her he was, thirty-four, single and a father of eight children with six different exes, he had shared custody of Jamie, Al and Lil with Ginny, strained but shared custody of Maple with Terry, half and half shared custody of Milla with Colin. He had won primary custody of Evan when the boy was ten having not seen him for four years as Cho had gotten angry and bitter about Harry's other children sharing the attention with Evan and had picked the boy up from his weekend with Harry and never brought him back again.

It had been a long, nasty and public custody battle that had ended with Harry being granted primary custody a year before Ev went to Hogwarts, Cho was allowed supervised visits only, her and Harry's relationship with one another was very, very bitter and filled with resentment but Harry had tried his best to keep that from their son.

He of course had Harrison fulltime and tried his best to make sure that the Goldsteins were a part of his life and that he learnt about his Dadda Tony and how much the man had loved him. And he currently had full custody of Emerald as her other father had not made any effort to find out about her.

Emmy and Harris were both tucked into t bed and fast asleep, Snuffles, their pet crup was over on Sirius and Remus's side (they lived in a nice sized country duplex house, with a joining doorm in Devon a ten minute walk from the Burrow, it was called the Marauder's Hollow), most likely asleep on the foot of their bed. The three cats that they shared, Felix, Fable and Mirror were asleep in various rooms among the two sides. Hedwig was off hunting, Harry knew that if she had not been the owl of a wizard she would have passed years ago but she was still a healthy old bird and very much loved by Harry.

Dashur, the families pet snake was curled up on Harry's pillow, waiting for him to go to bed, he'd thought that with the part of Voldemort he'd held gone that he wouldn't be able to talk to snakes anymore but it had apparently become engrained in his DNA as not only could he still talk to snakes, some of his children could too, he had noticed the talent first in Albus when the boy, only three at the time, had brought home Hessthur and began chatting with him like an old friend, he had then noticed it with Harris when he was a year old and speaking Parseltongue quite well before uttering a single word in English, Milla too spoke to Dashur and Harry suspected his newest daughter would too as she stopped fussing much quicker if spoken to in Parseltongue than in English.

Harry collapsed onto the bed and hissed as Dashur _"it's been a long day"._

**A/N: okay so I'm still trying to get an hang of the characters, but more of the plot type stuff will happen soon I promise, I know with Harry's bit in the first chapter it said he shared three of his younger children but It's actually only two (Maple and Milla) and the character in the last chapter being called Beanie is Fred/Lee's son Fabian. There will be pairings for some of the next generation characters; I've been hinting at one of them, can anyone guess? Also I would love some suggestions for some other net gen pairings, if you give me the basics about a character you want as a partner I will probably write it in...cheers, Nini. **


End file.
